


Does...(Tsukkiyama)

by Elsey8



Series: Does... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Extended Metaphors, M/M, lol how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Does the moon know?Does any one star know?





	

_ Does the moon know how beautiful it is? _

Yamaguchi Tadashi is not one to speak up, not one to put himself out there. But the day he meets Tsukishima, this changes. There's a shift in his perspective, and he can't bring himself to let something... _ someone  _ so stunning walk out of his life.

_ Does the moon know it’s only visible because of the sun? _

Tadashi has never been more angry, than the moment he realizes that Tsukki doesn't think he's good enough. That he can't beat Hinata. Of course he won't, not if he doesn't even think he can! But Tadashi knows he can, and he’ll make sure Tsukki knows it.

_ Does the moon know anything besides itself? _

Tadashi has never been more sad, than when Tsukki has those headphones pulled over his ears, and his back turned. Do I exist in his world?

_ Does the moon know that it is adored by all? _

Tsukki can't experience it, but Tadashi can, on the sidelines. Can see the crowd cheering for him, hear Suga whispering little encouragements under his breath, hear Akiteru’s “that's my brother!”. 

He wishes he could know, could see through his eyes for just a moment. Even if he doesn't care, Tadashi wants it anyways.

_ Does the moon know of it’s perfection? _

Tadashi knows Tsukki is flawed, just like everyone. Everything is flawed. But the way Tsukki carries himself, imperfections and all, is perfect. 

_ Does the moon...does Tsukki know?  _

_ Probably not, he probably never will. But that's okay. This is enough. _

 

_ Does any one star know it is not alone? _

That's why Tsukishima Kei stands up for the young Yamaguchi, anyways. He sees a burnt out star and finds a passion within himself to ignite that light again. To watch this star shine.

_ Does any one star realize it's differences? _

Kei had never been more surprised than when Yams called him out. No one had ever done that, everyone had always been too cowardly to mess with him. 

Yamaguchi just keeps finding new ways to surprise him.

_ Does any one star know it’s admired? _

Yamaguchi talks rapidly behind Kei, and he immediately mutes his headphones, listening to the soothing voice of his best friend as they walk home together. 

_ Does any one star know it's special? _

Kei has never been one to show emotion, to compliment, to love. When Yamaguchi walked into his life...he became an exception. So when he asks himself the question, 

_ Does any one star...does Tadashi know?  _

He hopes he does, but knows he doesn’t. 

_ But he should know.  _

Kei resolves himself to remind Tadashi every day of their lives. Otherwise, he’d be a horrible excuse for a boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself


End file.
